5 Dead Viewing Eyes
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de SweetlyDesolated. Harry descubre la razón por la que no puede ver thestrals hasta la muerte de Cedric, y la traición de un antiguo aliado. Voldemort y Joker por fin consuman su relación. Harry tiene 16 años. ¡HP/LV LEMON!


**Título:** Dead-Viewing Eyes

**Autora:** SweetlyDesolated

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Pairing:** Harry (Joker)/Lord Voldemort

**Series:** Vinewood

**Tiempo:** Verano antes del 6º año, Harry tiene 16 años.

**Advertencias:** Sexo con menores de edad, lemon, muerte de tres personas, traición

**Resumen:** Harry aprende la razón por la que no puede ver los thestrals hasta la muerte de Cedric, y descubre la traición de un viejo aliado. Voldemort y Joker finalmente consuman su relación. ¡HP/LV LEMON!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, aunque deseo que lo hiciera. De hecho, Harry sería gay y estaría aliado con la Oscuridad, Dumbledore estaría en Azkaban, y se podría usar magia fuera del colegia.

**Disclaimer ****2:** El nombre de 'Joker' le pertenece a SweetlyDesolates, igual que el hechizo '_Mitipute_' (hay la definición del hechizo al final de la página). Y la historia también.

Harry se movió entre los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura. Se acurrucó contra la calidez de Voldemort y suspiró. Pensamientos aleatorios rodaban por su cabeza mientras unos dedos largos le pasaban por el cabello.

"¿Por qué no vi los thestrals cuando fui en carruaje desde la escuela hasta el tren al final de primer año?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Voldemort soltó un ruido a modo de pregunta, haciendo que Harry diera la vuelta en los brazos del hombre, mirando cara a cara a su ex-enemigo.

"Si todo lo que hace falta para ver thestrals es ver a alguien morir, ¿por qué no podía ver los que tiraban del carruaje?"

Voldemort le preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste la muerte?"

"Mi madre, Lily, la noche en la que me diste esta cicatriz." Contestó el adolescente, pasándose un dedo por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba su frente.

Los ojos rojos se cerraron cuando el hombre se metió en sus memorias de la noche que fue a la casa de los Potter.

++Flashback++

"_¡Lily,__coge __a __Harry __y __corre!__" __el __hombre, __James, __gritó manteniendo __la __posición __desde __donde __guardaba __la __puerta __delantera __de __la __casa. __Lord __Voldemort __miró __mal __al __valiente __exGryffindor __y __le __disparó __un __hechizo __Aturdidor. __Pasó __por __encima __del __cuerpo __dormido __y __subió __las __escaleras._

_La __mujer __estaba__ corriendo __justo __delante __de __él, __cerrando __la __puerta __al __final __del __pasillo __justo __cuando __llegaba __al __segundo __piso. __Oyó __los __hechizos __mientras __ella __levantaba __barreras __por __la __puerta __y __las __paredes __por __encima __de __los __llantos __del __bebé __al __que él __quería __matar._

_Sonriendo __maliciosamente, __Voldemort __esperó __hasta __que __la __joven __Sra. __Potter __acabó. __Había __olvidado __levantar __una __barrera __de __silencio, __así __que __el __hombre __de __ojos __rojos __la __pudo __oír __claramente __mientras __trataba __de __calmar __al __bebé__ y __cogía __las __maletas __que __había __en __la __habitación. __Decidiendo __que __ya __había __gastado __más __que __suficiente __tiempo, __Voldemort __entró __en __la __habitación __y __siseó __un __hechizo e__n __pársel __para __romper __las __barreras. __El __poder __que __había __estado __delante __de __él __se __rompió __de __repente, __y __oyó __a __Lily __gritar __cuando __la __magia __volvió __a __ella __de __repente. __El __grito __de __dolor __hizo __que __el __pequeño __Harry __Potter __llorara __de __nuevo, __y __Voldemort __hizo __una __mueca._

_Un __gesto __con __su __varita __y __la __puerta __se __abrió __de __par __en __par.__ Un __hechizo __para __Pegar __mantuvo __la__ puerta __abierta __en __lugar __de __rebotar __contra __la __pared __y __cerrarse __en __su __cara. __Cabello __rojo __revoloteaba __por __el __aire __mientras __Lily __estaba __delante __de __su __hijo __de __manera __protectora. __Harry __estaba __de __pie __al __borde __de __su __cuna __con __las __manos __estiradas __hacia __su __madre._

"_¡Quita __de __en __medio, __estúpida!__" __Siseó __Voldemort __aterradoramente._

_La __mujer __echó __a __llorar, __pero __su __voz __era __firme __mientras __respondía.__ "__No, __no __mi __bebé; __¡por __favor, __mátame __a __mí __en __su __lugar!__" _

_Mostrándole __los __dientes __a __Potter, __la__ varita__ de __tejo __de __Voldemort __se __alzó __en __el __aire. __Disparó __un __Hechizo __Aturdidor __en __pársel, __dejando __a __la __mujer __en __un __sueño __que __simulaba __la __muerte. __Brilló __una __luz __verde __en __las __sombras __de __la __habitación. __Su __pulso __bajó __mucho, __aunque __Voldemort __no __lo __sabía __ya __que __ya __le __había __disparado __el __Avada __Kedavra __al __bebé._

_Los __gritos __del__ pequeño __Harry__ Potter __resonaron __por __el __aire __cuando __el __hechizo __le __cortó __la __frente __y __lo __dejó __inconsciente. __Voldemort __maldijo __cuando __el __hechizo __rebotó__ contra __el __niño __y __le__ atravesó __el __corazón. __Sintió __como __una __parte __de __su __alma __entraba en __el __niño __y __se __metió __en __lo __profundo __de __su __núcleo __mágico. __Tendría __que __prestar __atención __al __niño, __y __a __su __alma._

++Fin del Flashback++

Cuando sus ojos rojos se abrieron, su mente trató de aceptar la verdad. "¿Cuándo descubriste que podías ver las criaturas?" Preguntó.

El adolescente en sus brazos se tensó ante el tono duro que había usado, pero se tranquilizó cuando los dedos del hombre siguieron sus movimientos por entre su cabello a la base de su nuca. "Al final de cuarto año, no le dije nada a Ron y Hermione porque pensé que me lo estaba imaginando con la muerte de Cedric sobre mis espaldas por culpa de mis compañeros de clase. ¿Por qué?"

Voldemort suspiró y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, mi Joker." Le susurró a Harry al oído.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry, con duda en la voz.

Voldemort suspiró y se acercó más al chico en sus brazos. "Nunca usé _Avada __Kedavra_ contra tus padres, Harry." El adolescente se tensó pero no se apartó del hombre que lo sujetaba.

"Entonces quién los mató?" Se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

"Esa es la cuestión, y quiero saber la respuesta. ¿Confías en mí, Harry?" Preguntó Voldemort, mirando al joven Potter a los ojos.

"Si, lo hago."

"Ven conmigo y lo descubriremos."

~~~ooo~~~

Voldemort se Apareció en los bordes del pequeño pueblo del Valle de Godric. Las barreras de Anti-Aparición alrededor del perímetro del área le impedían hacerlo más cerca, ya que las habían reparado cuando 'murió'. Dos Mortífagos enmascarados siguieron la pareja por la calle, con una capa de hechizos Desilusorios para que los Squibs que vivían en el pueblo no les pudieran ver y dar la alarma.

Un área vacía de tierra estaba donde una vez hubo la casa de los Potter. Después de caminar a través de la valla, el hechizo que ocultaba la casa despareció, revelando la estructura de la casa quemada y el memorial dedicado a los Potter y al Niño-Que-Vivió.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, Joker?" Le preguntó Voldemort al adolescente, con la voz suave.

El chico enmascarado asintió, aunque su agarre de la mano del hombre se apretó buscando consuelo. "De acuerdo, entonces." Un pase de varita levantó varias barreras frente su cara, resaltando en colores primarios. Atravesó su varita en una que brillaba con un amarillo brillante como un Diente de león.

La barrera se volvió blanca mientras una imagen aparecía en su superficie – las últimas memorias de la casa antes de ser destruida. Las casas mágicas almacenaban los tiempos de gran emoción en sus barreras, que después se almacenaban en la parcela de tierra el resto del tiempo, sin importar si la casa aún estaba en pie o si se levantaban nuevas barreras sobre una nueva estructura. Pocos magos o brujas en Europa, si es que había alguno, sabían nada de barreras. Los que sabían, básicamente de Rusia, no podían acceder a las memorias a no ser que tuvieran un gran poder. Solo podían sentir el trauma rodeando la tierra, y tratar de adivinar qué había pasado.

Un movimiento de su varita empezó a mover las imágenes, como las fotos del Mundo Mágico. La primera era de Voldemort acercándose a la casa. La malevolencia le rodeaba como una nube negra, lo que hizo que la casa recordara esa imagen. Como un hablante de Pársel, aunque no natural, Harry entendió que el hechizo verde, que parecía un _Avada __Kedavra,_ era un aturdidor, no la Imperdonable.

La siguiente imagen era en la guardería. Harry miró cómo Voldemort discutía con su madre, siendo abrumado por afecto hacia la mujer mientras miraba con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos. De nuevo entendió el idioma del hechizo. La memoria siguió con Voldemort usando la maldición asesina en la versión bebé de Harry.

El hombre en la vida real le dio un beso a Harry en la cicatriz a modo de disculpa.

Harry miró cómo el una vez inmortal Voldemort caía bajo su propio hechizo. Vio como el fragmento de alma entraba a través de la cicatriz al morir el cuerpo de Voldemort. Los efectos secundarios de la magia le pegaron fuego al suelo alrededor de las cenizas de Voldemort. El pequeño Harry cayó inconsciente, tirado en su cuna.

La siguiente imagen era de un sollozante Sirius pasando a Harry hacia el medio gigante Hagrid. Más bien, Hagrid luchó por tomar a Harry de los brazos protectores de Sirius, y prevaleció cuando el Black fue distraído por una Desaparición en la distancia. La casa era un edificio humeando para entonces, el fuego maldito había sido apagado por el padrino de Harry.

La última imagen almacenada por la casa era la llegada de Dumbledore. Le tiró un hechizo al piso de arriba y a la entrada, donde Lily y James estaban respectivamente. El viejo sonrió maliciosamente y le dio la espalda a la casa ardiente, con un brillo calculador en sus ojos azules.

En tiempo real de nuevo, Voldemort tenía los brazos llenos con un sollozante Harry. Un gesto rápido hacia sus Mortífagos escondidos hizo que el grupo Desapareciera hacia la Mansión Riddle, la casa de Voldemort. El hombre tomó al chico delgado en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia sus habitaciones, donde se tumbó en la cama con el cuerpo tembloroso en su regazo. El hombre hizo sonidos calmantes mientras mecía al chico angustiado. Su hombro estaba empapado de lágrimas, y rápidamente quitó la máscara de la cara de su Joker con la aprobación del chico. Se revelaron ojos verdes enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

"Confié en él, y fue quien los había matado desde el principio." Dijo Harry, respirando a jadeos. Las lágrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, y las secó contra la túnica del hombre para quitarse el líquido pegajoso de encima.

"Nunca te voy a traicionar, Harry, te lo juro por mi propia magia." Le dijo Voldemort al chico, sus ojos color rubí mirando los ojos esmeralda. Una corriente de magia serpenteó por la habitación cuando el juramento fue atado a él. Harry sintió la subida cuando su magia del alma aumentó, aceptando la atadura en su núcleo mágico. Se sintió confortado ante la declaración del hombre, y al poco tiempo las lágrimas se calmaron hasta parar del todo.

"Quiero venganza." Murmuró Harry en voz baja. "¿Tiene Dumbledore algún pariente vivo?"

La sonrisa de Voldemort creció y apretó su agarre alrededor del frágil adolescente en sus brazos. "Tiene un hermano, Aberforth, que es el dueño del Cabeza de Cerdo en-"

"En Hogsmeade. Muchas gracias, Voldemort." Le dijo Harry. El chico se arrimó y le dio un beso salado a los labios al otro hombre, con una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

A cambio, Voldemort abrió la boca y lamió los labios de Harry para profundizar el beso, cuidadosamente poniéndose sobre el plácido cuerpo y presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Harry gimió cuando el hombre mayor rompió el beso y pasó sus labios y lengua por su cuello, succionando la piel hasta amoratarla y luego cambiando de lugar. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo como si fueran imanes.

Voldemort aguantó su peso sobre un brazo y pasó su mano libre por el pecho de Harry, colando sus dedos bajo la camiseta de Harry para acariciar su cálido abdomen. Harry se arqueó hacia el hombre mientras esos maravillosos dedos jugaban con su pecho. Preferiría quedarse y perder la virginidad con ese maravilloso hombre haciendo magia con su cuerpo, pero Harry tenía la venganza en mente. "Espera." Dijo contra la boca de Voldemort.

El hombre paró sus movimientos y se tiró hacia atrás para mirar a Harry a los ojos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso tentativo en la esquina de los labios. "Va a ser mejor si tenemos la victoria." Explicó Harry.

Voldemort gruñó consternado, pero sacó la mano de bajo la camiseta de Harry y se apartó del adolescente. Harry se sentó con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. "Vamos a acabar con esto rápido." Le dijo Voldemort.

Harry asintió dándole la razón y se levantó de la incómoda cama, con Voldemort justo tras de él. El adolescente recogió su túnica y se colocó la máscara en la cara. Se puso las botas y siguió a Voldemort cuando el hombre Desapareció hacia la sala del trono. Apareció y cayó en su trono justo cuando Voldemort estaba llamando a la mayoría de sus Mortífagos. Miró al hombre desde el entarimado.

Un par de minutos después llegaron docenas de hombres y mujeres enmascarados, que caían de rodillas y bajaban sus cabezas mientras esperaban a que llegara el resto. Quince minutos después los rangos estaban llenos; los Mortífagos se pusieron en pie, con la cabeza alzada y esperando la proclamación del lord. Ocultaron su sorpresa cuando el hombre siguió andando arriba y abajo, haciendo un gesto rígidamente para que el Joker se pusiera en pie y dijera lo que había que hacer.

Harry se puso en pie, mirando a los seguidores enmascarados. Ordenó. "Atacad Hogsmeade. Capturad a Aberforth Dumbledore, el dueño del Cabeza de Cerdo a cualquier coste, si puede ser traedle vivo."

"Los guardianes van a poner barreras anti-Aparición y barreras anti-Escape, y luego vais a atacar. Podéis dañar el pueblo si queréis, pero no matéis a nadie. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Un valiente Mortífago preguntó, "¿Por qué Dumbledore en particular?"

Harry dio una sonrisa oscura, su media máscara mostrando su boca con facilidad. "Albus Dumbledore ha matado lo que me quedaba de familia; es solo justo que yo mate la suya. Ahora id a hacerlo, o acabaréis en nuestras hermosas cámaras de tortura en las mazmorras."

La gente salió del salón y Harry capturó el brazo de Voldemort, parando el caminar del hombre. "Van a hacerlo, y vas a tenerme esta noche." Le aseguró al hombre.

Voldemort pasó los dedos por el cabello multicolor de Harry, le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y puso a trabajar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, ignorando los pocos Mortífagos todavía presentes que trataban de llegar a la puerta. "Vamos a preparar una celda a prueba de escapes." Susurró Voldemort contra los amplios labios de Harry.

El adolescente asintió vagamente, demasiado encandilado por el placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Voldemort le dijo al resto de los Mortífagos, los que todavía estaban esperando para salir de la sala. "Quedaros aquí y decidle al Círculo Interno que lleven al hombre a las mazmorras." Tomó a Harry en sus brazos, conectó sus labios de nuevo y los Apareció a los dos a las mazmorras al lado de una celda vacía.

Bajó la cabeza para dar su atención con sus dientes a la tersa piel del quinceañero mientras su mano blandía su varita levantando barreras de silencio, barreras Anti-Aparición, barreras Anti-Animagus, hechizos atadores automáticos, barreras que disminuían la magia (por si acaso), barreras anti-Escape y, a petición de Harry, hechizos que avivaban el fuego dentro de la celda. Con la parte difícil hecha, enredó los dedos en el largo cabello de Harry y presionó el adolescente contra una pared de piedra mientras seguía besando los labios rosados.

Las manos del chico fueron por su pecho, sus dedos explorando el pecho y costados musculosos pero huesudos. Esos dedos apartaron la túnica y fueron hacia el borde de la camisa del hombre, deslizándose bajo ésta y hacia la espalda del hombre, repitiendo lo que el hombre le había hecho a Harry antes. Un escalofrío recorrió el normalmente estoico hombre cuando Harry le arrastró sus uñas por la espalda. Sintió a Harry sonreír de lado contra su boca y mordió con suavidad los labios del chico, metiendo el inferior en su boca y calmando las mordeduras con su lengua.

Voldemort volvió la cabeza de Harry a un lado, rompiendo su beso, para dejar su marca en la parte sin marcar del cuello del adolescente. Apartó el largo cabello y la lamió el músculo firme. Presionó sus labios contra él y chupó, atrayendo la sangre a la superficie. Las uñas de Harry se enterraron en su espalda mientras Voldemort mordía su piel, haciéndole sangrar un poco. Lamió la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar y de nuevo puso su boca sobre la de Harry.

Esta fue la escena que se encontraron los Mortífagos media hora después, los que encabezaban el grupo arrastrando un inconsciente Aberforth entre ellos. Uno escondido tras los demás tosió para llamar volver la atención de sus lords de vuelta al mundo real. Los dos se separaron sin sonrojarse y rápidamente se colocaron bien la ropa. "Aquí." Ordenó Voldemort, señalando la celda que había preparado.

El Círculo Interno, que conocían a Joker como Harry, ignoraron el hecho que Harry Potter, el tan aclamado Salvador del Mundo Mágico, estaba ocupado besuqueándose con el Lord Oscuro, y cerraron la puerta tras su prisionero.

Al cerrar la puerta, cadenas aparecieron y serpentearon desde el techo para atar los brazos del hombre; más aparecieron del suelo para capturar sus tobillos. Aberforth quedó colgando en la celda, con los brazos y las piernas en cruz, y se despertó en esa posición unos minutos después. Mantuvo los ojos parcialmente cerrados para examinar sus alrededores; sabía que estaba en una situación delicada mientras sus viejas muñecas dolían al tener todo su peso sobre ellas. Se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en una celda, con Mortífagos y Lord Voldemort justo a fuera.

Estaban teniendo una conversación llena de risas, como había deducido por sus movimientos. Aberfoth no podía oír nada, y sospechó que había puesto hechizos de silencio a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que Ya-Sabes-Quien tenía una pequeña forma entre sus brazos, pero la cara de la figura estaba bloqueada por una media-máscara. El brazo de la persona rodeaba la cintura de Voldemort, y Aberfoth se sorprendió al ver que Voldemort le daba besos de vez en cuando a la figura de cabello largo y multicolor.

En uno de los besos, Voldemort se dio cuenta que su invitado estaba despierto, y le llamó la atención a la figura. La pequeña persona se giró y los ojos verde esmeralda se achicaron mientras los labios ya hinchados daban una sonrisa aterradora. Con un gesto de la figura, las barreras de silencio cayeron. Los rasgos de la cara de la persona eran jóvenes y claramente masculinos, si bien delicados.

"Hey, hola Aberfoth Dumbledore. ¿Cómo estás esta maravillosa tarde?" Preguntó el adolescente, con voz burlona mientras saludaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Dumbledore de vuelta con cautela.

Los ojos se achicaron, y Aberfoth deseó que la máscara no estuviera para poder identificar quien le mantenía cautivo. "Eso no es lo que he preguntado, es de mala educación evitar las preguntas de tu anfitrión, especialmente en tu posición." El chico sacó una varita blanca-dorada de la manga de su túnica y apuntó a Aberfoth. El hechizo, de color rojo, tocó al viejo y éste empezó a gritar por el dolor de la Cruciatus, haciendo repicar las cadenas.

"No lo mantengas mucho rato, Joker, no quieres que le falle el corazón." Le advirtió Voldemort a su compañero.

Harry hizo un puchero pero movió la varita de madera de vid (vinewood) para cancelar el hechizo. Los jadeos de Aberforth llenaron el aire mientras colgaba de las cadenas, con el mentón contra el pecho. "Ahora, para contestar tu pregunta." Respondió Harry por fin. "Yo soy Joker, este es Voldemort, y estos son el Círculo Interno. Estás aquí porque tu hermano ha matado a mi única familia. Es justo que yo mate la suya, y resulta que eres tú."

Harry blandió su varita y un montón de leña apareció bajo los pies de Aberforth. Con otro hechizo silencioso, y la leña se encendió. Una llama azul apareció, lamiendo ávidamente la madera seca. "Vas a morir del mismo modo, Dumbledore. Mis padres estaban inconscientes, a diferencia de ti. Tú vas a poder sentir como el fuego lentamente va subiendo desde tus pies hasta tu cara. Y no vas a morir por la inhalación de humo; este fuego cada vez está más caliente y no hace humo. Dale las gracias a la magia, Aberforth. Van a ser las últimas palabras que sueltes."

En este punto, las llamas se estaban extendiendo desde la madera hasta los restos de la túnica de Aberforth. La tela se encendió y empezó a arder. Se esparció hasta que la mitad inferior de Dumbledore estaba ardiendo. Los gritos del hombre llenaron el aire, para placer de Harry. Algunos de los Mortífagos estaban haciendo muecas tras sus máscaras, y se alegraron de la protección de sus caras. ¿Quién iba a decir que Harry Potter era un sádico?

Quince minutos después los gritos pararon cuando la cara del hombre empezó a arder. Con un suspiro, Harry meció su varita y apagó el fuego. Las cadenas de los tobillos habían caído cuando los huesos del viejo se desmoronaron; era un milagro que el hombre estuviera colgando considerando que sus muñecas eran finas tiras de hueso blanco.

Voldemort transfiguró una piedra suelta en una caja. Se la pasó a Harry, quien entró en la celda y dirigió las cenizas y fragmentos de hueso de Aberforth Dumbledore en ella. Al impactar con el interior de la urna, los restos se desmoronaron aún más. Harry salió de la celda con una sonrisa feliz.

Le pasó la cajita a uno de los Mortífagos. "Mándale esto en lechuza a Albus Dumbledore. También pon una copia de tu memoria, pero asegúrate que no incluye mis palabras: ese hombre conoce mi voz."

El hombre, Malfoy, asintió con la cabeza y se fue de las mazmorras.

Voldemort dijo. "Podéis iros. Gracias por el prisionero." Los Mortífagos se fueron yendo por el pasillo mientras Voldemort cogía a su Joker en brazos y se Aparecía con el adolescente, esta vez a su habitación. Acabaron a los pies de la cama; Voldemort no tardó en tirar su túnica y camiseta al suelo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Harry se quitó la máscara y túnica, dejándolos caer al suelo a sus pies. La camisa color burdeos que llevaba fue arrancada y entonces Harry fue empujado sobre su espalda a la cama con Voldemort tirado entre sus piernas abiertas.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**LEMON**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

Sus labios se unieron cuando Voldemort bajó la cabeza para besar al Joker en sus labios ya hinchados. El hombre mayor pasó las manos desde el pecho desnudo hasta los pantalones. Las manos de Harry estaban explorando la espalda de Voldemort, hasta la cintura de los pantalones, y a su alrededor. Sus erecciones se frotaron hasta que Voldemort alzó sus caderas para quitarle los pantalones al joven mientras Harry se encargaba de los suyos.

Harry se levantó lo suficiente para que Voldemort quitara sus pantalones de cuero mientras él mismo sacaba los del otro tanto como pudo con sus manos. Voldemort se deslizó de nuevo sobre la cama, cogiendo la ropa interior de Harry junto a sus pantalones, dejando al que iba a ser su amante desnudo ante sus ojos. El hombre se quitó el resto de ropa mientras admiraba al chico ansioso. Frotó con mejilla afeitada contra los muslos de Harry, oliendo la esencia del adolescente.

Harry estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, mirando desde arriba el resto de su cuerpo, y se sonrojó cuando Voldemort exploraba lentamente su mitad inferior. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, especialmente porque Voldemort era el primer compañero sexual de Harry. Y entonces Voldemort pasó su lengua por el pene del chico, y éste ya no tuvo vergüenza o estuvo sonrojado, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer mientras soltaba un largo gruñido.

Voldemort rió mientras se miraba el esbelto cuerpo del chico, pasando la lengua por encima de su miembro endurecido, y de vez en cuando succionando la punta en su boca y lamiendo las gotas de presemen. Una de sus manos se levantó para frotar los músculos de su orificio. El ano de Harry temblaba bajo las caricias del hombre. Apartándose del chico completamente excitado, Voldemort susurró _Mitipute*_, haciendo que Harry retrocediera un poco. Siguió con la felación para calmar al joven de la sensación de vacío de su interior.

Se apartó de nuevo y bajó más su boca, lamiendo el limpio agujero. Penetró la prieta entrada con su lengua una vez estuvo lo suficiente lubricada con saliva, aliviando a Harry con una mano moviéndose arriba y abajo de su erección. Chasqueando los dedos, Voldemort invocó sin varita ni palabras un bote de lubricante. Lo esparció por sus dedos, apartó la lengua y suavemente introdujo un dedo a través del agujero relajado.

Harry se tensó ante la nueva intrusión y Voldemort volvió a la erección del joven. Aunque no quería hacer daño a su joven amante, Voldemort quería entrar en él de una vez. El apretado orificio era cálido alrededor de su dedo solitario y no podía ni imaginar como se sentía su pene allí dentro. Empezó a meter y sacar el dedo hasta que Harry se relajó a su alrededor. Después, metió otro dedo con suavidad dentro del apretado anillo de músculos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Harry. El adolescente no se había imagino que el sexo pudiera ser tan doloroso pero cuando Voldemort paró con lo que estaba haciendo, él empujó sus caderas hacia atrás. A lo mejor el dolor iba a desaparecer pronto. Además, el placer que Voldemort le daba a su pene estaba empezando a apartar el dolor de la intrusión.

Voldemort deslizó ambos dedos hasta el tercer nudillo y lentamente los abrió y cerró. Los dedos se giraron dentro de Harry, buscando el punto G del adolescente y abriendo su orificio para algo mucho más grande y sustancioso. Al poco tiempo los dos dedos pasaron a ser tres y acabaron saliendo por completo de Harry.

El adolescente arqueó su espalda en agonía cuando Voldemort le penetró de un solo golpe ya que eso dolía menos que entrar lentamente. Harry gritó cuando sintió como si le partieran por la mitad. Voldemort mantuvo sus caderas inmóviles mientras se doblaba para bajar la cabeza y besar los labios hinchados de su amante. Lamió suavemente las lágrimas que caían de los ojos cerrados de Harry mientras esperaba que el chico se ajustara al cambio de tamaños.

Finalmente, Harry rodó sus caderas una vez más y Voldemort empezó a moverse, entrando lentamente al principio y progresando hasta que se estuvo enterrando con fuerza en el deleitable adolescente bajo de él, con las caderas de Harry encontrando las suyas en cada estocada. Voldemort golpeó la próstata de Harry una y otra vez. Los sonidos de satisfacción de ambos resonaron en el aire hasta que se corrieron, Harry entre sus pechos, y el hombre en lo profundo del más joven, gritando el nombre el uno del otro.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**END****LEMON**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

Voldemort rodó para salir de encima de Harry, relajándose al lado del chico mientras se regocijaba en el resultado del orgasmo. Harry se acurrucó a su lado, cabiendo perfectamente bajo su brazo. Fue Harry quien murmuró los hechizos para limpiar su interior y limpiar el ya frío semen de los torsos de ambos.

"La venganza en dulce." Murmuró Harry contra el cuello del hombre. Le dio un beso allí y sintió como empezaba a quedarse dormido.

"Si lo es, mi precioso Joker." Contestó Voldemort. Cubrió sus cuerpos con una sábana y apagó las luces con un suave gesto. "Mañana estarás dolorido." Comentó.

Voldemort sintió a Harry sonreír contra su piel. "Va a valer la pena." Remarcó Harry.

El Señor Oscuro y su Joker se durmieron, saciados y en paz.

_**Notas **__**de **__**la **__**autora:**_

_*Mitipute_ – miti- = suave, leve, amable – Latín + -pute = limpiar – Latín – un hechizo suave de limpieza usado en las parejas gay o experimentadoras que limpia el recto.

Si queréis usar el hechizo, **por ****favor **pedid permiso o encontrad un diccionario español/latín o español/griego y sed creativos.

~Deso

**Notas ****de ****la ****traductora:**

Bueno, he tardado la vida pero al final he acabado de traducir este one-shot.

La verdad es que acabé hace bastante, pero dejé el lemon para el final ya que para mi es muy difícil tan siquiera escribir estas cosas, así que por eso he tardado tanto.

La amabilísima arianaDW me ha hecho saber la forma correcta del nombre de Godric's Hollow (el Valle de Godric). ¡Muchas gracias!

Si vierais algún error en el texto (faltas de ortografía o errores gramáticos) os estaría muy agradecida si me pudierais avisar para corregirlo tan pronto se presente la oportunidad.

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
